Vampire's Beauty
by Heatherstar16
Summary: Itachi and Naruto live two different live. Naruto comes from a rich, human houshold, Itachi is a Vampire from a noble family. Dreams connect their destinies. But rivals await in the shadows. STRONG LEMONS, YAOI, NEAR RAPE. AU. ItaNaru
1. Forgotten Dreams

Vampire's Beauty, ItaNaru.

Chapter 1: Forgotten Dreams ( Strong lemon alert!)

Disclamer: Me: I'm so proud of myself for this one.

I hope the idea meets with you guy's approval, I appologise in advance if certan things suck, but I think it's good for a first try.

Now I'm trying something different. At midnight I will be posting these chapter by chapter at midnight, so be on those computers by then. ;) enjoy!

Itachi will you do the disclamer.

Itachi: I will, Heather has absolutly no ownership over Naruto-kun nor I, we were created by Masashi Kishimoto, the bastard who killed me off.

Me: Itachi. harsh, but true, why did you have to die, now there can't be any moments between you and Naruto anymore :(

Itachi: Well, as for the idea, Heather says it's hers but if someone else came up with it, we appologise.

Me: Right, now excuse me, I'm going to play with my new Deidara and Naruto plushies.

Itachi: You don't have one with me? (pulls out sword)

Me: I can't afford one, and Itachi, if you kill me, whos gonna post chapters?

Itachi: Allright, I won't kill you, for now.

Me: Good, lets get to the story before I write anything else, this disclamer's getting long.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_The blond boy stood, eyes closed, in the middle of an unfamiliar room. He wore a simple white shirt that was large and loose, it revealed his sunkissed chest. Black pants completed the outfit._

_A soft wind blew bringing in a sandlewood scent. He knew that scent well._

_He opened deep blue eyes and surveyed the scene: He was in a black marble room that had an open balcony with white cutans that blew in the wind. It was pitch black outside. A mist flooded into the room._

_A single bed was in the center. The blond boy stared at it._

_He didn't notice the figure that stood in the balcony door behind him._

_The boy gasped as warm arms encircled his waist. He felt warm breath in his ear._

_"I have waited for you." The voice was deep and velvety. The blond felt weak in the knees._

_The figure slipped his hands into the lose shirt and ran his finngers over the well toned cheat of the younger boy._

_The blond boy moaned as the figure did this. He felt the other man kiss his neck and he fell into the mans embrace._

_The older man picked up the younger and carried him to the bed._

_The blond looked up at the face that haunted him._

_Yes he was beautiful: Long dark hair fell unbound and was smooth as silk to the touch, a pail face stared at him with the dark eyes he knew so well. A pail cheast was benith the loose, black shirt he wore._

_The man stared at the blond he so desired._  
><em>Beautiful blond hair that shined brighter than the sun, blue eyes that looked up with a longing. His golden skin was enticing him.<em>

_He leaned down and kissed the neck of the beautiful boy. The boy leaned his head back allowing the older man easier access to his skin. He threaded his hands into the silk-like hair._

_The man worked on the boy's neck for a while licking, kissing, sucking greedily. He made sure not to bite down._

_He was not hungry in the usual sence, in fact he had a different hunger within him._

_He moved his lips down an took one of the boys nipples between his lips. His fingers found the other one._

_His toungue played about with the bud on the boys chest. He lapped at it and sucked on it. His ears drunk in the entoxicating sound of the blonds moans._

_The younger male was in bliss as the older worked on him with his mouth. Fire seemed to spread through him._

_The dark haired man moved his toungue to the other pink nipple and started again. He lapped at it and the boy felt himself go hard in his groin._

_The older male looked up to see the blond panting. He lifted away and pulled the blond to him. He leaned onto the boy's mouth and kissed him._

_His toungue poked through and the blond opend his mouth._

_The hot tongue explored the hot, wet cavern of his blond angel. The younger responded and let the man dominate him._

_While they were kissing, the raven took off his shirt then the boy's._

_He pulled away and looked at the blond._

_"My gods." He said. "You're perfect."_

_The younger male blushed._

_The older man pushed the boy down on to the bed. He put his knee between the blond's legs. He rubbed his knee against the boy who moaned louder as jolts of pleasure ran through him._

_The older man smiled at the reaction and then moved his fingers along the boy's chest._

_The boy arched his back._  
><em>He felt the fingers move past his waist and then pull on his pants.<em>

_The man pulled the boy's pants away and stared at the semi-erect member._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked with mild amusment._

_He stroked it and squeezed it. He felt it begin to harden._

_The blond arched his back again as the sensation became more intense._

_The dark-haired man smiled wider and increased the speed of his strokes_

_"Ah! Ah-ah!" Was the younger's reply._

_The older man continued and the younger boy arched his back as he gave a cry and white fluid came from his aroused member._

_The older man leaned his head and lapped up every drop of the young boy's sweetness._

_The younger man was sweaty and lay panting._  
><em>The older man leaned over and kissed him.<em>

_The night haired man took of his own pants and let the sun haired boy gaze on him._

_By the gods! He was truley beautiful._  
><em>A pail chest that had well toned abs,<em>  
><em>He was a slender but there was a definate masculinity about him.<em>

_The older man crawled on top of the weakend blond and captured his rose-like lips. His hands guided the younger's fingers along his own skin. At first the boy was shy then he became more confidant._

_The older pulled away from his blond and lay on his back allowing the younger to have full access to his lower areas of his body._

_The golden haired boy moved slowly circling his fingers through the dark hairs that grew near his lover's male relm._

_He then moved and slid his fingers teasingly along the pail shaft. The older man arched his neck as the blond tickled and teased him._

_The blond boy gripped the pail member and sqeezed gently. He heard the older male groan and he moved his hand up and down along the erection. Soon the older man reached ecstasy. He moaned loudly as he reliesed._

_the boy layed his head on his love's chest and listened to his fast heartbeat._

_After a moment the older man pushed the blond beneath him. He spread apart the boy's legs and then he positioned himself._

_The boy braced himself as he felt the member against his hole._

_The dark haired man was about to plunge in when..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Namikaze shot up from his bed.  
>He was sweaty, panting, his heart was beating fast and hard as though he had been running, and he was aroused.<p>

His member sat up stiff and hard benieth his covers.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he had once again woke up from the dream that haunted him since he turned thirteen.

"I had that dream again...I can't remember him."

Naruto ran his fingers over his sweaty forhead and into his hair.

Every night Naruto dreamed of a beautiful man who would pleasure him so sensualy, but when he awoke, all the details of the man's face were lost to him, exept the man's eyes.

Dark eyes that drew him in made him give in to his deepest desires.

Naruto lay for a while letting his erection go down. He tried to remember the man of his dreams but couldn't. No matter how he tried he could never remember him, only the intimacy in his dreams, and his eyes.

A knock on his chamber door made him turn his head.

"Naruto? Are you awake yet?"

Naruto sat up. "Yes I'm awake mother."

The door opened and Naruto's mother, Kushina Namikaze stepped into the room.

She was a beautiful woman, born of the Uzumaki family, and married into the noble Namikaze family, she had red hair that was long and shined, her eyes were a deep purplish color, she had a smile that could light up a room.

She approached her son and hugged him as she did every morning.

"Good morning Naruto." She kissed his cheek.

"Good morning mother. Where's father?"

"He is in the office. He is meeting with some important visitors. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Naruto got out of bed and hurried to wash himself and then he chose a dark blue tunic and black pants.

He stepped out of his room and was greeted by his caretaker, Iruka.

The two stepped downstairs and went to the dining room. Naruto sat down near his mother.

After a short while two gaurds came into the room.

One had spikey dark hair and red triangles graced his cheeks. A little white dog was by his side.

The other was a very pail young man, dark hair was on his head and black eyes stared with no emotion in them.

The brown haired boy caught sight of Naruto, he grinned and ran up and nuggied his head.

"Hey Kiba! Get off!" Naruto tried to get Kiba off him.

Kushina hardly glanced up. "Kiba, would you kindly remove yourself from my son?"

Kiba backed off still grinning. "Sorry squirt."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm getting you back later." Naruto promised.

"Yeah? And, uh, how you gonna do that?"  
>Naruto shrugged. "I'll think of somthing."<p>

Kiba laughed and stood near the other gaurd who looked at him.

"It is not aproapriate for you to treat the young Lord as such."

Kiba looked at him unconcerned. "Sai you're so proper, it's boring. Right Akamaru?" The little white dog barked as though in agrreement.

Iruka shook his head. Kushina looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you're father wishes to see you in the hall when your finished."

Naruto groaned. It was probably yet another suitor that was trying to marry him for his wealth, looks, social status, or any combination of the three.

"Let me guess: Father has yet another visitor who wants my hand in marriage."

Kushina shrugged. "Most likley."

Naruto begrudgingly ate his breakfast.

You see, Naruto was the son and heir of Lord Minato Namikaze. A wealthy man who was considerd a wonderful man among the people.

Naruto, was said to be the most beautiful child in existance, some thought his beauty could rival that of the Vampires.

Many came far and wide to ask for his hand. Naruto always found fault with them and rejected every suitor who tried to woo him.

He said there was only one person who he would marry. When asked though, Naruto would remain silent.

Naruto would usualy sit on his balcony wondering if the man of his dreams existed.

Little did he know that not faraway someone else was dreaming of him and wondering the same thing.


	2. Itachi's desires, Naruto's new fiance

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 2: Itachi's desires, Naruto's new fiance. (suggestive meterial)

Disclamer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Naruto, but I should own the idea, I at least own the world they live in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi woke with a groan. He put a hand to his face and sat up. He was shirtless, covered in sweat, and his member was stiff with arousal.

He sighed. "Another dream about him."

He could remeber the face of the beautiful blond, how he felt benieth him, the sounds of his moans,the sight of his body. for some reason, whenever he would make that final step, he would awaken.

He stood up and put on his dark blue robe with the Uchiha symbol. He strode over to his balcony and opened it. He winced slightly as intense, morning sunlight hit his sensitive eyes.

The Uchiha looked at the sun, seeing it's golden beauty as it rose over the valley and hills in the distance. He felt the warmth of the sun on his arms. He realised that he would need to feed again soon or else the loving warmth would turn into excrutiating pain.

Itachi was a vampire, like all vampires of this world, he couldn't go into sunlight unless they had a certan amount of blood in their bodies. The time he can spend in the sun, depends on the amount of blood he drinks. Itachi could already feel his pail skin start to tingle.

He was the Lord of the Uchiha clan: A Vampire family that was feared and respected by all others as one of the oldest and strongest.

They were the masters of the Sharingan. A special ability that not only could enslave humans, but it allowed them to control fire. It also had an ability to enslave other Vampires but only in the Mangekyo stage.

Itachi sighed, a few years previously his family was massacred by a human family leaving only him alive as the last Uchiha, Itachi swore to avenge his family by serching for the bastards that did it, and keeping them for feeding. Slowly torturing them until they beg for death.

He sighed again and lay back on his bed, his thoughts drifted inevitably to the boy of his dreams.

Itachi could recall the boy's face so well: Blond hair so bright the sun was dim in camparison. Eyes that could be considerd treasures of the sea. The whisker marks that made him all the more enticing.

The mere thought of this boy made his member throb painfully.

Itachi groaned. He needed release.

He closed his balcony doors. He lived in a forest and his manor was near a waterfall and the servants would be asleep at this time, so he had reletive privacy.

Itachi closed his eyes and gripped his shaft. He stroaked it until he came with a moan.

Itachi was on his knees. He was panting heavily. "Damn it." He was so frustrated. He knew the boy existed, but where was he? That was the question.

Itachi was getting frustrated. The boy appeared in his dreams each and every night. He would do many things to him, but before he could enter him, he would awake with a painfully hard arousal and he was getting tired of it.

Itachi looked up at the town that sat a short distance from the edge of the forest.

Itachi would have to go there later to feed.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered his father's office.

"You wanted to see me father?"

Minato and his guests looked up.

"Ah, yes Naruto. Come here please."

Naruto approached trying to ignore the stares of the two other men in the room. Minato stood up and took his son's shoulders and turned him around to face the two men.

One was taller, older, and seemed to be the father of the younger man who stared at the blond with somthing akin to lust.

"Naruto, this is Madara Izuna and his son Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes narrowed just a bit.  
>"Hello." He said simply.<p>

Madara smiled. "So this is the famous son of Minato Namikaze. Well boy, the rumours about you do not do you justice."

Naruto merely nodded. Sasuke stepped forward and took the blonds hand, he smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you Naruto."  
>He brought the hand to his lips. Naruto had to bite back bile. He pulled his hand away.<p>

"Naruto, Sasuke and his father have come to request your hand in marriage. It has been decided."

Naruto looked at his father with horror.  
>"What! But you didn't even ask me!"<p>

"Naruto. I'm tierd of having you reject everyone who comes to call, female, male. You will marry Sasuke."

"But..."

"Naruto! It has been decided." Minato stated firmly.

"Fine." The blond pouted. Sasuke lifted his chin.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will grow to love me as I've fallen in love with you."

Naruto pulled away. "I may be forced to marry you, but there is only one man I'll ever love."

And Naruto left the room.

Minato sighed. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure with time he will accept you."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll woo him, no problem."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay for this totaly imaginary world, there is no negitivity about gay marriage. Since I was imagining ad renissance timeline, where most likey, gay marriage would be seen as a sin, I needed an excuse to put Yaoi in this.

As for Itachi, I wanted to have a reason for him to go out into sunlight without dying and without sparkling. Also minor note, there isn't much in the way of using the Sharingan in this fic.

Naruto and Itachi meet next chapter, sneak peak on my deviantart acount: Silverstar16 in my journal.

Till tomorrow night then ;)


	3. The dream is real

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 3: The Dream is real Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a Naruto plushie.

Itachi and Naruto meet this chapter.

Also, serious oocness on Sasuke's part.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later. Carnival season was fast aproaching. It was a time for the people to celebrate and make merry.

Itachi stood on his balcony one sunset. The night of the Carnival.

He knew the people would be celebrating late tonight so the dream of his blond would be delayed.

He had already had his fill of blood so he was good for mabey a day or two. He decided to just go into the town and blend in with the crowd.

He choose a loose black poet's shirt and dark pants. He also had boots. He drew a cape across his person and stepped out into the night on his way to the town.

The supreme madness of Carnival was apparent all around. People wore the party stripped outfits and bells jingled throughout the night blending in with the festive music.

The people danced, and they drank to their fill and they chatted amongst each other.  
>A certan blond walked among the celebrations, not really interested though it was his favorite time of the year.<p>

Naruto wore a simple light orange tunic with light blue flame designs on the sleeves and dark green pants and simple black shoes.  
>He was a vision amongst the people who stared at him, some with interest, some with admiration, some with desire.<p>

Naruto was walking to avoid his fiance.  
>Sasuke had practicly been stalking him everywhere he went. He did not seem fazed in the least by the blond's reluctance to be with him.<p>

Sasuke had dissapeared into the celebrations. Naruto did not care where he was right now. He walked seeing many that wobbled and were red faced with signs that they had been drinking.

Naruto shook his head. He was tired and all he wanted was to find solace in his dreams with his lover.

Naruto came at length to the town square and sat upon the fountain. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto!" He looked up to see a smiling Iruka, dressed in blue and green stripes. Iruka strode over to him.

"Is this not the greatest Carnival yet Naruto?" Iruka asked flushed with exitment and slight drunkeness.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess." Iruka looked at him with concern. "Are you ill? You are usualy excited about the Canival season." Iruka placed a hand to his forehead.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just tired."  
>Just then they caught sight of Naruto's parents who were dressed for the evening.<p>

They hugged Naruto and spoke to him about the festivities. Naruto when he was finished with the buisness with his parents he bade them good night and began to walk to the house with Iruka following him.

He was deeply immersed in his thoughts he did not notice a cloaked man stood in his way until he bumped into him.

Naruto looked up the man and bowed. "I appologise sir. I did not mean to run into you."  
>And without another word Naruto walked off.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked down the streets that were alive with laughter and music. His nose caught the scent of much wines and ales. He saw many of those who were making merry in honour of the times.

Itachi continued along and within an inn, he saw a young man surrounded by beautiful women and handsome young men.

He was a fairly handsome man with dark hair and eyes much like Itachi's but he was purely human. Itachi could see the way he flirted with women. He could smell the expensive ale he drank.

Itachi was digusted by this man.

Itachi continued walking and soon came to the town square. He was not paying any attention. All he wanted was to sleep and see his blond angel.

He was so deep in thought he did not see a young man walking in his direction until he bumped into him.

Itachi looked at the boy who quickly appologised and his eyes widened.

This was the boy he dreamed about.

The silkey blond hair that was a gold that could not exist on the head of man. Eyes of deepest crystal blue stared at him. But it was the marks on his cheeks that confirmed it was indeed the boy of his dreams.

The boy took his leave and Itachi followed after him at a slight distance, but he never let the blond out of his sight.

Naruto stepped up to the area near his house where the people were dancing. As he climbed the steps of his home he turned to the dancers.

He saw his childhood friend Sakura dancing with her husband Sasori Akasuna.  
>She was deeply in love with him and Naruto envied them.<p>

He caught her eye and he waved to her and she waved back, then turned back to her husband.

Naruto then stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had followed the blond haired boy to the largest house in the town.  
>He saw him smile and wave to a young woman who waved back. Then watched as he stepped inside.<p>

He tapped the shoulder of a gentleman and inquired to the blond, young boy within the house.

"Ah, if I were you, I'd put the thought of that boy out of my mind for that is the only son of Minato Namikaze: Naruto Namikaze. Engaged to the only son of Madara Izuna"

'Naruto Namikaze.' He remembered the name and thanked the man. His mind was racing, the boy was engaged, to an Izuna no less. It was a well known fact, that the Izuna family, was a clan of Vampire Hunters, mortals who possessed the knowlodge to kill Vampires and so hunted them. At first it was just for protection, but nowadays it was for sport. Itachi often wondered if the Izuna clan had something to do with his family's murder. He walked over to the walls that hid the Namikaze gardens from the public eye. He could not let Naruto marry another man, he belonged to him and only him.

He passed the dancers and noticed among them a man with fairly short red hair and dark eyes. Itachi could see the aura of the man and knew him to be a Vampire of lesser class, a half Vampire most likley.

The man had a beautiful young woman with pink hair and deep green eyes.

The Vampire looked up at Itachi.  
>The two stared at eachother but did not do or say anything. Itachi merely nodded and the other did the same.<br>Itachi then with the agilty of a young man he hopped over the wall and entered the darkened gardens.

He could sence a storm in the distance.

He then heared the celebrations cease and a voice spoke to the people thanking the people for the wondrous evening but a storm was on it's way as well as it was coming on to midnight.  
>He could see Naruto step on the front balcony looking down. He hid and watched the boy with great interest.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had gotten up the stairs and heard Minato announce the end of the celebration.  
>He stepped onto the large frontal balcony of the house.<p>

He looked down and saw Sasuke with women on his arms. Naruto could tell he was drunk as he was laughing and his face was red with a blush, he was wobbling as he walked and hiccups occasionaly escaped his mouth.

Minato stepped inside with Kushina on his arm. The women took their leave and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto scowling at him.

Sasuke, in his drunken state, percived Naruto's face as a smile for him.

"Good evening (hic) my love! if I (hic) were to be given the option (hic) I would marry you here and (hic) now, for you look (hic) lovley tonight (hic)"

Naruto scoffed and went back inside and stomped to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi frowned as he recognised the man he saw drunk and flirting with many woman and man alike. To think that this man was attempting to pursue what belonged to him was an outrage.

He slipped into the garden and he waited for the right time to take his blond.

The manor grew dark. Only a few lights were left. Itachi then saw Naruto come out on to his balcony and stare at the distant valleys beyond the garden walls.

XXXXXXX

Naruto went to his room and took a quick bath and then put on a smiple white shirt.

He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the hills, thinking of his dream lover. As the storm drew closer, Naruto stepped back inside, closing the doors as he did.

Naruto was in deep thought. The balcony doors flew open suddenly. Naruto came out from his changing screen and went to close the doors.

The wind blew out all his candles. The room grew dark. Naruto could see the storm only a short distance.

A knock momentarily surprised him.  
>The door opened and Minato and Kushina.<p>

They hugged Naruto and bid him good night.  
>They then left.<p>

Naruto was left alone in his room. Thunder could be heard and lightning flashed.

Naruto suddenly got the feeling things were not quite right. He looked around but couldn't see anything wrong. He tried to calm himself but the feeling persisted.

A hand, cooler than the average, suddenly grabbed his waist and he was pushed against the wall. A dark figure pinned him so he couldn't move. He felt a pair of lips crash on his own.  
>Naruto struggled but the figure wouldn't relent.<p>

Naruto couldn't scream because of the kiss. The figure placed a knee between Naruto's legs. Naruto continued his struggles harder than before trying to push the intruder off.

Naruto looked up and then saw a pair of glowing red eyes with black then felt sleepy and his eye began to droop. He became limp, and fell into the arms of the stranger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had slipped into the blond's room and waited for theright moment.

After the boy's parents left, Itachi made his move.

He grabbed Naruto and threw him against the wall and trapped him so he couldn't escape. He then gave him a forceful kiss.

When Naruto tried to struggle he put his knee between his legs hoping to arouse the boy but only succeeded in making him struggle more. Realising he had no choice he used the Sharingan on him.

Naruto fell limp into Itachi's arms. Itachi smirked and ran out the window and jumped over the wall and carried his prize to his manor.

"Finaly. He is mine."

XXXXXXXXX

How was that

The interesting thing is: this chapter, was inspired by the Cask of Amontillado, so if anybody has read it, you may notice the hidden references.


	4. Morning Seductions

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Ch 4: Morning Suductions. (Lemon Alert!)

Disclamer: I own a plushie of Naruto and Deidara, and an Itachi headband, but I don't own our fave blond, I just play with him a little.

Itachi: *Glaring murderously*

Me: And by "playing" I mean writing sexy yaoi fics of him and Itachi.

Itadchi: *Nods contently and goes to F*ck Naru-chan*

Meq: *Follows with camera ;)* Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi raced through the night as the sky rained, and thunder and lightning could be seen and heard. He finally got to his home and raced to his bed chamber.

Itachi lay the unconcious Naruto on his bed then lay down next to him. He could hardly believe the boy that pleasured his dreams was real. He was truly beautiful.

The same blond hair that was soft to the touch. The eyes that resembled the sea and the same soft sunkissed skin with whisker marks on his cheeks.

He reached out and stroaked Naruto's cheek.  
>He smiled as he could now touch the skin for real.<p>

For a while he just lay there looking at his blond and stroaking the soft skin.

Soon he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up with a small headache and almost no memory of what happened before he slept.

He looked around and realised that he was not in his room.

He then remembered the stranger that came to his room and forcefully kissed him then knocked him out. He stood up and ran to the door to escape, only to find it locked.

"Oh, your awake I see." A deep voice sounded.

Naruto looked around. He saw a man laying on the bed staring at him.

The man had pail skin and long dark hair that hung loose over his shoulders. Naruto realised the man was shirtless and looking at him with the same red eyes he saw the previous night.

"You! You kidnapped me! You're a Vampire!"

The man chuckled. "So you recognise me for what I am. My name is Itachi Uchiha. " He smirked.

Naruto glared at him. "I don't care what your name is, I'm not letting you suck my blood!"

Again the man chuckled. "I don't want your blood." He stood up, he wore only plain dark pants. He strode over to the blond. He took his chin.

"I want somthing far more, enticing." He whispered sensualy in the ear of the younger man.

Naruto backed away.

"I'm engaged." Naruto said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard this.

"I know you do not love him."

He backed Naruto into the wall and started to kiss him passionatly. Naruto struggled and pushed him away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! There is only one man I will love and he's not Sasuke and he's not you!"

"Who is it?"

As usual Naruto kept his mouth shut and didn't answer.

Itachi smiled and went to the balcony and opened the doors, the sun had not yet risen over the horizon.

"You do not answer me, you have said these words and you have been asked this question before, yet you still do not answer."

Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Could it be you do not know who you love, or does this man not exist?"

Naruto flared up again. "He exists, I know he does! His eyes, they are real, I know it."

Itachi smiled, a faint silver line of light appeared at the horizon. He sat on the bed.

"hn,I suppose you dream of this man every night, seeing him, feeling him, touching him, having him touch you. Feeling things you could never imagine."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. This man seemed to understand him.

"How...how do you know this?"

Itachi ran a hand through his hair then looked at him with a small smile.

"I dream of my own lover, a beautiful boy of golden hair, blue eyes, and unusual marks on his cheeks, rather like a fox's whiskers."

Naruto's eyes widened. A gasp escaped his throat. He couldn't be, could he?

"You're not...? Are you...?"

Itachi closed his eyes, the sun was starting to rise.

Naruto approached him.

Itachi looked up, his Sharingan deactivated. Naruto saw dark orbs looking at him. Naruto was shocked for a moment then began to smile.

"It is you." He said softly.

Itachi stood up and put a hand to Naruto's cheek, he leaned in close, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into Itachi's hand.

Itachi smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, I've been so patiant."

Naruto nodded. "I've waited for you too, Itachi."

Itachi leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Itachi's toungue lapped at Naruto's lips for entrance and the blond allowed it to do so. Itachi explored the hot, wet sweetness that was Naruto.

Itachi continued to kiss Naruto who wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi then pushed Naruto down to the bed and the two became more passionate.

Itachi pulled away and Naruto took deep breaths. Naruto's face was flushed and a little saliva trailed down his mouth and chin.

Itachi moved his hands along Naruto's shirt and lifted it off him.

Naruto was now laying on the bed completly naked. Naruto blushed a bit as Itachi stared at him.

Itachi was breathless. Naruto was nothing short of a god's child.

He leaned down and started to nuzzle his neck then he used his mouth and he kissed and licked and sucked Naruto's neck. Angry red marks appeared. Naruto was enjoying the sensation.

Itachi moved lower and took a pink nipple between his lips, Naruto arched his back and moaned at this. Itachi smiled as he licked the sweet bud, his fingers twisting, pinching and squeezing the other one with his fingers, sending gasps to Naruto's throat.

Naruto never felt anything like this before, not even in his dreams. To experiance this in real life was indescribable.

Itachi continued to enjoy the taste of Naruto's cheast, taking it slow and steady.

Naruto ran his fingers throught the silky, midnight hair. Itachi moved his lips along the young,blonds navel.

Naruto gasped at the feeling of Itachi's mouth on his sensitive stomach.

Itachi lapped at the area, delighting in Naruto's moans.

Itachi sat up and looked at Naruto, who was breathing deeply and covered in sweat.

Itachi smiled and ran his fingers along Naruto untill they reached the place where Naruto's legs met with the rest of his body.

His fingers gripped the semi-erect member and began to stroak it, his blond moaned at the touches. Itachi gripped harder and began a pumping motion on him.

Naruto felt somthing begin to happen deep inside him, somthing was building up and needed to be realised soon.

Itachi pumped faster and faster then in a blinding flash of white Naruto came into Itachi's hand.

Naruto collapsed and panted as Itachi brought his wet hand to his lips and licked at Naruto's seed.

Itachi waited a moment before stripping himself of his pants revealing a very erect member.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up with blue eyes clouded with lust.

Itachi jestured to his own manhood.  
>Naruto nodded then sat up.<p>

A little hesitant Naruto reached out and gripped the large member with his smaller hand.

Naruto stroaked and pumped. Itachi leaned back and moaned. Gods above this was heaven.

Naruto increased the speed of his pumps and soon Itachi came with a groan. Like Itachi, Naruto licked the pearly liquid.

Itachi looked at Naruto as he did this.  
>He saw Naruto's difficutly swallowing it and smiled at the boy's innocence.<p>

He pushed Naruto down and then licked at his ear.

"You are too good for that fool." He whispered. "You belong to me and only me."

Naruto smiled at him. "Only you Itachi."

Itachi moved to Naruto's member and rubbed it in his hands once again bringing it to life. He licked the tip and Naruto arched his back and cried out at the sensation.

Itachi took the whole length in his mouth and sucked gently. Naruto shivered violently and moaned loudly at this.

Again somthing was climbing higher and higher untill Naruto came this time in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi swallowed every bit of his blond and then sat up.

When Naruto recovered from the orgasm, Itachi gestured and Naruto knew it was now Itachi's turn to experiance what Naruto just did.

Naruto tentativly leaned down and took Itachi's member in is own mouth. Naruto sucked and moved his tongue along the member. Itachi groaned in pleasure.

Soon Itachi came as Naruto had, Naruto gagged a bit on the sudden orgasm.

Itachi looked down with concern.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto wipped his mouth and smiled at Itachi in a way that said he was fine.  
>Itachi smiled as well.<p>

He then positioned himself over Naruto.

"Are you ready for this my love?"

Naruto blushed a bit and nodded.

"I want this, we both want this."

Itachi nodded and slowly pushed in to Naruto's tight hole. Naruto hissed at the pain, Itachi stopped when he was inside, after a moment he started to move in and out of Naruto.

Naruto gasped and moaned as new sensations came over him, this was nothing like his dreams, this was far better.

Once more somthing built up inside Naruto and he knew it had to be released or he would go insane.

"Ah! I-Itachi, hah hah! Pl-please!"

Itachi smiled as he heard his Naruto beg for release. He moved faster and faster and with a loud cry Naruto and Itachi came together and Itachi collapsed onto the blond.

Laying there together, panting for a moment, bathed in golden sunlight still streaming from the open balcony.

Itachi looked at Naruto who was flushed and had his eyes shut.

Itachi leaned in and started to kiss his blond once again.

"You are mine. As I am yours."

Naruto smiled at this.

"I love you Itachi."

Itachi smiled as well and pulled Naruto close to him.

"I love you too Naruto."


	5. Morning panic, evening meal

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Ch 5: Morning panic, evening meal.

Me: Oh boy, Things really got heated up in the last chapter, didn't they Itachi?.

Itachi: That they did, thank you for the delicious lemon between Naruto-kun and myself.

Me: No prob.

Naruto:* Reads last chapter, blushes deepest red*

Itachi: Pulls Naruto*

Me: Ahem, a disclaimer plz?

Disclamer:

Itachi: *Sighs* Fine, Naruto does not belong to Heather, she only uses us for her, and my own, pleasure.

Me: Thank you, now you can go f*ck Naruto-chan now, (while I film you for future fanfic lemons ;) )

Itachi: Of course *drags Naruto to thqe bedroom

Naruto: *O\\\O;*, help me!

xxxxxxxxx

Kushina walked to her son's room, as she did every morning. She stopped in front of his door. She raised her hand and knocked.

"Naruto? Are you awake yet?"

No answer.

"Naruto?"

Frowning, Kushina entered the room. She saw Naruto's empty bed, and the open balcony doors.

It was unusual for Naruto to wake up earlier than anyone else.

She stepped down stairs, hoping mabey he was awake and enjoying breakfast.

She entered the dining room and saw Iruka sitting there.  
>He looked up as she entered.<p>

"Is Naruto coming to join us soon?" He asked.

Kushina looked at him.

"I thought he would've been down here already."

Iruka shook his head. "I haven't seen him at all today."

Kushina was starting to worry about Naruto.  
>She looked up as Kiba and Sai entered the dining hall.<p>

"Sai can you believe how much Sasuke had to drink last night? He's totaly passed out!"

Kushina turned to them.

"Have you seen Naruto?" She asked.

They looked at her. "I haven't seen the kid today my lady."

"I have not seen Lord Naruto today either Lady Namikaze."

"Can you find him please?"

The two nodded and left to find the missing blond.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Kushina asked.

Kiba and Sai looked at her.

"We looked everywhere, and asked every one we saw if they had seen Naruto but they havn't seen him since last night. And when we went into his room, we found muddy foot prints coming from his balcony."

Kushina's eyes widened.

"MINATO!" Kushina ran to Minato's office.

Minato stepped out when he heard his wife's panicked voice.

"Kushina? What's wrong?"

Kushina looked up at him, she was on the verge of tears.

"Naruto is missing! He's been kidnapped!"

Minato frowned at this. "Are you sure?"

Kushina nodded. "No one has seen him since last night, and no one can find him, and Kiba and Sai found footprints in his room."

Minato's eyes narrowed.

He had to find Naruto before somthing terrible happened.

xxxxxxxxx

Minato stood before every gaurd at his command.

"I want you to find my son! Find him and bring him home safely! Now go!"

Minato's face was grim. He hoped Naruto would be found safe and sound. Kushina was against him, tears falling on her face.

'Naruto, please be safe.'

Sasuke was more than upset, when he found the bastard that took his Naruto from him, he would show them no mercy.  
>His father had pulled him aside,and had given him a crystal that his family had used for centuries to hunt Vampires.<br>It would glow blood red when a pure Vampire was near, purple when a half Vampire was near, or light blue when one who was human but turned Vampire was near. He also gave him a poison that was deadly to Vampires and a crossbow with blessed silver arrows, and a blessed silver sword and four crystals thadt when activated by a spell, created a barrier that was impenitrable by Vampires.

"Don't worry Naruto, my love, I wont let them have you."

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto was warm, and comfortable. He was laying on Itachi's cheast, listening to his heart beat, and the steady rythm of his breath.

They had spent the entire day together, talking, and walking in the gardens. Both were happy fate brought them together.

Naruto smiled as he felt Itachi's finger wove through his golden hair.

Itachi was in bliss, he looked up at his beloved, and smiled a little bit as he saw Naruto's smile.

Looking out the still open balcony,it was close to evening and he realised he needed to feed again soon, but even though he had a human, who had very sweet smelling blood I might add, he didn't want to take the risk of hurting him and losing control.

He sat up, Naruto looked up at him.

"Is somthing wrong Itachi?" He asked with concern.

"Naruto, you know I'm a Vampire, and that I must drink blood in order to survive."

Naruto nodded.

"Well, in order to do certan things, like go into sunlight and use my Sharingan, I must drink the blood of a human."

Naruto nodded and leaned his head giving Itachi a full veiw of his neck.

"You can drink from me if you have to."

Itachi sighed. He leaned down and took Naruto's face into his hands.

"I can't Naruto, your blood already is overwhelming to me, I don't want to take the chance of being greedy and taking too much, to the point you will die. I can't risk it."

"But you won't. I trust you Itachi."

Itachi smiled a bit and kissed Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I won't risk it."

With that he left.

Naruto sighed,he laid down and was deep in thought.  
>He soon smiled and went back to asleep.<p>

xxxxxxxxx

Itachi slipped to a smaller villiage not to far from the town Naruto used to live.

He carefully slipped through the growing darkness of the streets. Soon he saw a wandering human.

Itachi waited until the man was close enough, his blood didn't smell half as sweet as Naruto's but it was the best he could do for now.

The man passed the alley where Itachi was hiding. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look into glowing red eyes with black designs. The man felt sleepy and passed out.

Itachi took the man into the alley and began to feed on his blood. Itachi made sure to keep in control as he drank. It was easy seeing as the man's blood wasn't nearly as sweet as how Naruto's smelled.

When he felt he had enough he pulled away and licked the remaining blood,pouring his healing saliva into the wound,  
>in a matter of a couple hours the wound would heal and leave only a faint trace of a scar.<p>

Itachi was about to turn and leave when he heard the sound of horses entering the villiage. Hiding in the shadows, he slipped to the entrance of the alley.

He saw several horsemen riding into the villiage, lights came on and people stepped out of there homes.

"What's going on here?" People asked.

Itachi's ear, much keener than an ordinary human's heard every word.

"We are looking for the young son of Lord Minato Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. He was taken last night."

The people gasped at this. "What if he was taken by a...by a..."

The people all seemed grim as the woman hesitated saying the word.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, he knew they thought he was taken by a Vampire, and they were right.

He listened some more and waited until the crowd calmed and went back into their homes, and the gaurds left the villiage, then ran with newfound speed towards his manor and to Naruto.

He was so focused on getting home, he didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oooh, cliffie, what will happen next? Will Sasuke find Naruto?  
>Who's eyes are those?<p>

Find out next chapter, tomorrow night ;)


	6. Unwanted visitor

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Ch 6: Unwanted visitor (Delicious Lemon ahead!)

Disclamer: Okay, the Characters of Naruto are only acting for this fanfic, but in acctuality they're fighting bad guys for Masashi Kishimoto.

We'll find out who's eyes those were last chapter. And another rival is introduced.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When he finaly reached the manor, Itachi jumped the balcony to his room, and what he saw on the bed took his breath away once again.

Naruto lay on his bed asleep, his impossibly blue eyes currntly closed, his hair was messier than it usualy was, and was glowing golden.  
>He was still shirtless, and Itachi wanted nothing more than to take his blond again and show him how much he loved him again and again.<p>

He walked over to him, and touched the boy's shoulder softly, his fingers moving along, slowly, gently. Naruto shifted at the touch, a smile playing at his lips.

Itachi sat down on the bed and leaned into his blond's ear.

"Awake, my love." He whispered. Naruto stirred at his lover's voice.

"You're back." Naruto smiled brilliantly at Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms, and then took his hand and kissed it. Naruto's cheeks became a soft rose tint as he smiled. Their fingers then became entwined as they simply lay for a while.

"Naruto."

The blond looked at Itachi who's face was serious.  
>"Do you wish to go back?"<p>

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Your family is looking for you now. If you wish you may return, I only wish for your happiness, even at the cost of my own." He said the last part softly.

Itachi wanted to keep the boy for himself, but the moment he heard the boy's family looking for him and realising Naruto might be missing his family,he felt that mabey it was a mistake. After all he realised he was truley in love with Naruto when he first saw that smile of his.

Naruto looked out the balcony doors into the darkness. He wanted very much to see his family again, to let them know he was safe, but he also wanted to stay with Itachi. He knew that love had many sacrifices and now he had to make one.

"I do want to see my mother and father again if only to let them know I am safe, but, I choose instead to stay with you, Itachi, because I love you more than anything else in this world."

Itachi smiled a genuine smile and leaned in to kiss Naruto passionatly, Naruto responded and their tounges began a firey dance of passion and dominance.

Itachi pulled away from Naruto and stripped his own clothes, he pushed Naruto to the bed and claimed the boy's lips yet again as the blond's hands roamed through Itachi's hair and over Itachi's back.

Itachi pulled away from Naruto's lips, earning a whimper of dissapointment from the blond which was short lived as he attacked his throat. Naruto moaned at the sensation and arched his back causing Itachi to smile.

Itachi moved lower and Naruto gasped at the sensation of warm breath on his cheast. His nipples stood up erect, Itachi took a rosy bud between his lips, his teeth gently gnawed it, his toungue swirling around it. He sucked on it causing Naruto to moan and arch his back. Naruto was in pure bliss. He felt so good as Itachi worked his magic on him.

Itachi continued to pleasure Naruto with his hot toungue. he then ran his toungue down Naruto's cheast and to his stomach, he stoped and dipped his toungue into Naruto's sensetive belly-button. Naruto gasped and Itachi smirked. He played about with Naruto's navel for a bit then once he felt satisfied with that, he moved even lower.

Itachi took in the sight of the beginning of his mate's arousal, fueling his own at the same time. A lustful hunger over took him and he took the semi erect member into his fingers, slowly rubbing it to a full hardness, Naruto's moans sounding in his ears. Soon it began to leak fluid.

Itachi looked at Naruto, who had cheeks as red as his Sharingan, and then put his lips against Naruto's ear.

"I'm _hungry_ Naruto." He purred seductivly, making Naruto shiver. He moved back to Naruto's erect member and took the tip between his lips and began to lick the sweetness that was Naruto. Naruto threw his head back and gasped at the sensation.

Itachi slowly lapped at the blond for a few moments, then closed his lips around the now hardened caock and began to suck gently. Naruto's hands gripped the sheets, the feeling inside him was driving him near feeling built up inside him and soon Naruto came inside Itachi's mouth. Naruto fell to the bed with a groan, panting and sweating from his orgasm.  
>Itachi swallowed every bit of Naruto's cum. He smirked at the sight of Naruto laying in his bed.<br>Once he was done with that he positioned himself over Naruto and pulled his legs apart.

Itachi's own hardened member was put at the blonds entrance. Itachi pushed in carefully, Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion, The vampire stopped when he was all the way in. Once Naruto relaxed he began to move inside him. His cock brushed against the sensetive area inside the younger boy making him arch his back and cry out.

For a time Itachi kept his steady pace, the Naruto looked at him frustration evident on his face.

"Ita-ah-chi, faster..."

Itachi leaned in close to his flushed face.

"What was that?" He pushed in to Naruto with a teasing pace. Naruto groaned.

"Dammit! Faster!"

Itachi smirked and increased the speed of his thrusts.  
>Naruto moaned deliciously his fingers tangling themselves in Itachi's hair. Naruto felt the sensation in his stomach building, screaming for release.<p>

"Ah I-Itachi, I'm, I'm..."

"I know, me too." Itachi grunted out.

A few more thrusts, the feeling built and finnaly reached it's peak, Naruto felt Itachi's seed squirt into him as he released on their stomachs. The two collappsed enjoying the after affects of their passion and breathing as heavily.

Itachi lifted his head and looked at Naruto who smiled at him. Itachi leaned forward and kissed him.  
>Naruto pulled away and hugged Itachi tightly.<p>

"I love you, Itachi."

"And I love you, Naruto."

And then the two lay until they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning. Itachi woke and saw the sleeping blond in his arms. Itachi had to smile, Naruto was so cute when he was sleeping.

As he was getting up and putting on a dark robe, a servant franticly burst into his room.

"Lord Uchiha!"

Itachi looked around, his Sharingan was active and he was glaring at said servant, who backed away nervously at the sight of the now annoyed Uchiha.

"This had better be important, or my next meal will be off you."

The servant visibly flinched but regained control of himself. "It is, it's _him_, he's here!#"

Itachi was confused for a moment, then realised what the servant was talking about. His eyes widened a bit.

"You don't mean...?"

The servant nodded and left.

'Shit!' Itachi finished getting dressed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Coming down the stairs, Itachi saw the very person he loathed more than anyone else. Long dark hair fell over a fine dark green robe, cold yellow eyes looked at Itachi with sinister intent. He smiled a smile that made Itachi want to vomit, but he kept his composure.

"Itachi, my old friend."

"Hn, who ever said we were friends?" Itachi said coldly. "What do you want."

"Do I need an ocasion to visit on of the most powerful Vampire clans in exsistance?" Orochimaru asked slyly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He never trusted this pathetic snake they called a Vampire. He was sure he was up to somthing.

"Hn."

Orochimaru's smile lessened to an extent. Itachi sighed. Orochimaru was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. "Perhaps we could talk over some wine." The snake like Vampire said. Itachi curtly nodded, and led his, guest, to the terrace where the sat and talked about matters in the Vampire world.

"Itachi, do I smell the scent of human on you?"

Itachi frowned a bit.

"It is none of your concern Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh and speaking of humans, I've heard an interesting rumor about Lord Namikaze's son."

Itachi mearly sipped his tea without interest.

"Oh?"

"It seems the young child, was kidnapped the night of the canival. There's also talk that it was in fact a _Vampire_."

Itachi had no reaction. But he hoped to the gods that Orochimaru never laid eyes on Naruto.

"I would've like to have seen him for myself, I've heard from many that he is a most beautiful child, no one could compare, not even that of Vampires, and we're considered beautiful beings."

Itachi felt his fist tighten, but still kept calm. "Hn." He said casualy.

Orochimaru smirked wider. He moved on to a different subject.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had awoken to find Itachi not in their bed.  
>He wondered if he was mabey in the manor or on the grounds.<br>Just then a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said.

A tall servant with dark spikey hair and pail grey skin, named Kisame, came into the room carrying a nice burnt orange tunic and dark blue leggings as well as simple shoes. (a/n, I kinda imagine lord of the rings style dress at this point, something like Legolas's light blue shirt w/o the brown, green vest thing.)

Naruto thanked the servant and stepped out of bed to get dressed. He winced as a stinging in his bottom hit him again. The servant snickerd, and Naruto shot him a glare.  
>The servent ceased snickering, but still had an amused glance.<p>

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Itachi, is on the terrace, but he has a guest, and has requested me to tell you not to come down until he leaves."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

Kisame shrugged and left. Naruto was left confused. 'Why would Itachi not want me to come down?' He asked himself.  
>He pulled on the tunic and leggings and the shoes. He looked himself over in the mirror. He nodded in satisfaction at himself and went to the balcony.<p>

Looking around, he spotted Itachi on the terrace sitting with someone Naruto didn't recognise. The person had his back to Naruto and long black hair cascading down his back. Naruto put up his hand and waved. "Itachi!"

Itachi looked up and saw Naruto on the balcony,and inside he swore his heart jumped. Orochimaru looked around and smirked.

"Would you care to introduce me to your _friend_, Itachi."

Itachi was resisting the urge to punch Orochimaru right in the jaw. "No I would not." He said inwardly surprised at his own calmness. Orochimaru smirked wider if possible.

Before Itachi could blink, Orochimaru vanished from his sight, and appeared behind Naruto who jumped in surprise.

"Well now, who, might I ask, are you?" Orochimaru said politely, but the gleam in his eye was not a pleasant stared at him. He guessed the man was a Vampire like Itachi, but he did not like the way the man was staring at him.

"N-Naruto Namikaze."

"Well, now, the rumors were true." Before he could say anything else, Itachi appeared directly behind Naruto and held the smaller boy closer to his body. "The boy was taken by one of our kind. Oh Itachi, I never would have guessed it was you."  
>Itachi's glare was growing colder by the minute, his Sharingan was flickering. The pail Vampire sighed. "He truly is a treasure among jewels, a worthy prize for the Uchiha clan."<p>

Naruto glared at the Vampire intruder as well. "I am not a prize, I am here because I want to be here." Itachi felt pride swelling inside him. "I believe you have over stayed your welcome."

Orochimaru bowed, never ending smirk of creepiness still in place. "Of course, but before I go, a parting gift, for the Namikaze child." He took Naruto's hand, Naruto felt the unbelievably cold skin and shuddered, and then Orochimaru lifted it up to his ice-cold lips. Disgusted, Naruto pulled back, then Itachi lost all resolve, both he and Naruto aimed to punch the snake Vampire, but he teleported to the garden below.  
>He then entered through the manor, then left.<p>

On the balcony, Naruto's hand felt like it was on fire. Itachi turned to him. "Are you all right Naruto?" Naruto nodded.  
>"Who was that man anyway?" Itachi frowned.<p>

"That was Orochimaru, one of three legendary Vampire masters. He was considered to be powerfull, but 50,000 years ago, he began experimenting, on humans, making them fear us, people began to hate us and hunt us in to near extinction, so the council had him banished, but once the councill members were dead, he came back, and nobody could do anything about it."

Naruto listened. "He's that powerfull?" Itachi loooked grim.  
>"Yes, and now I fear, he has set his sights on you."<br>Naruto frowned. Don't worry, I wont let him near me." Itachi kissed his forhead. "Naruto, from now on, don't leave the grounds without me. He will most certanly come back for you."  
>Naruto nodded. "I promise." Itachi smiled and Naruto's stomach growled in hunger, prompting the couple to get some breakfast.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was still smiling as he left the manor when Kabuto showed, Kabuto was a human Orochimaru found and turned to a Vampire. Ever since, Kabuto had been loyal to him, and did everything he told him.

"Kabuto."

Yes my Lord?" Kabuto asked.

"Itachi has something I desire."

Kabuto nodded. "Do you wish for me to get it for you?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, now that I know he exists, Itachi will most likley have him under gaurd for a long time."  
>Just the a thought struck him.<p>

Can you track down the Izuna family for me again?"

Kabuto looked up. "The Izuna family?" He asked, nervousness in his voice. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes the Izunas, they can help me acheive what I desire. More specificaly, track down the current _heir_ for me." He chuckled darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Oh boy, this is getting interesting, and I had so much trouble with writer's block on this one.

Itachi: That snake had better not touch what is mine *goes to castrate said snake but I hold him back*

Me: Slow down romeo, you'll get a chance, mabey.

Itachi: Mabey? *activates Sharingan*

Me: Just wait!


	7. A deal is struck

Vampire's beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 7: A deal is struck (suggested meterial ahead)

Disclamer: No Naruto for me, but a gooad fanfic can be made.

Things are going to be really interesting this chapter I think, though I do think I could've adone a better job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dusk, Sasuke rode through the forrest, only one thought on his mind: Find Naruto and destroy the one who took him.

He rode through the darker part of the forrest and suddenly his horse stopped and began to whinny and reared, and the crystal began to glow with a red light.

"A Vampire!" He exclaimed. His horse threw him off and ran to safty leaving Sasuke behind.

"Hello Sasuke Izuna."

Sasuke turned to find a tall man with long jetblack hair and yellow eyes staring at him. He was grinning.

Sasuke pulled his sword out.

Orochimaru held up his hands. "Fear not, Sasuke, I don't wish to fight you."

Sasuke huffed. "Like I believe that, you're just trying to trick me so you can drink my blood."

Orochimaru gasped in fake shock. "Sasuke I am appalled, and here I was going to tell you who took Lord Namikaze's son. Well, I guess since you don't care, I'll be off."

"Wait!"

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke. "You know who took Naruto?"

Orochimaru grinned. "Of course I do, he is one of my own kin."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I want to see peace restored between Vampires and humans of course." Sasuke still looked doubtful.  
>Orochimaru held up a glittering dagger. "If I must make a Vampire's blood promise I will."<p>

Sasuke put his sword down, but did not sheath it in case it turned out to be a trick.

"You're serious." He said.

Orochimaru grinned. "Of course I am Sasuke. Not all Vampires are bad you know."

Sasuke held out his hand. Orochimaru took it, Sasuke gasped at the sudden coldness.

"Now tell me, where is Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Itachi had just finished dinner, when Itachi pulled him to the ballroom. It was large and elegant. The floor was marble and had the Uchiha symbol in the center. The windows were huge and the domed ceiling was a huge glass window, large wooden beams went across it, and a giant crystal chandelier hung from them. A grand staircase divided in to two as it decended.

"Wow, Itachi." Naruto said.

Itachi smiled and held his hand out. "Would you care to dance, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned mischeviously. "Of course."

Itachi nodded and the servants began to play a faster paced song.

Naruto and Itachi got into posistion.

Itachi and Naruto stood for a few moments letting the music go through them. When they felt the music dancing within themselves, Itachi pulled Naruto closer, Naruto bent his head back as far as it could go, revealing a beautiful, golden neck.  
>Feeling himself go slightly hard at the sight, Itachi leaned down and kissed it, earning a moan from Naruto.<br>Itachi pulled away and Naruto snapped his head up.

Itachi pushed Naruto away for a breif moment then pulled him once again into an embrace. Naruto moved his leg in a circle, slowly, seductivly, and smiled at Itachi. Itachi raised a brow and pushed his leg between Naruto's, making sure to brush up against that spot earning a grown from the boy, then lifted Naruto off his feet, turning, he set him down, and the two twirled from one side of the room, then to the other.

Naruto pulled out at arms length throwing his head. Itachi pulled him in then out again, then turned them. Itachi then once again pulled him out and in, Naruto made sure to accidentaly put his hand near Itachi's private area making Itachi groan. The two then seperated and circled each other, turning in the process, Naruto putting up his hands, and swaying his hips. In normal society they would've been seen as making indecent gestures, but here it was a mating dance of lust and dominance, both becoming aroused.

Itachi took Naruto into his arms and dipped him low. He pulled Naruto up, who reached up and touched Itachi's face, caressing it gently. Itachi then turned Naruto around, as their hips swayed with the music.

Itachi and Naruto continued to dance an a graceful yet suductive way. The two seemed to read each others moves, yet still surprised one another with new surprises.

Naruto had somehow managed to get Itachi's shirt open and was fingering his hard muscled chest. Itachi was quietly moaning his pleasure to the heavens glittering with stars above them. Naruto feeling bolder still, put his hot lips to Itachi's cool neck, and kissed it, making Itachi moan louder, and his pants tighten further. Naruto continued to pleasure his Vampire lover. Itachi was one the verge of losing control. Itachi happened to look up to see the servants blushing and holding their noses. He glared at them and they took the hint and immediatly left the room.

He pulled out of Naruto's grip, and crushed their mouths together, slipping his tougue in and trying to dominate over the blond, who seemed to be fighting him. But soon Itachi dominated and Naruto let him explore his mouth.

However loud shouts soon interrupted the two and they looked up.

Just then a servant burst in.

"L-Lord Uchiha! A Vampire h-hunter has entered the grounds!"

"What?" The servant cowered.

"H-he is from the I-Izuna family! He said you have t-taken wh-what belongs to h-him!"

Both Itachi and Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke." Naruto said.  
>Itachi looked at him, and to the servant. "Close the doors, do not let him come this way!"<p>

The servant bowed. "Yes si...!"

A silver arrow struck him in the back and he fell to the ground, dead. Itachi and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke aiming his crossbow where the servant stood. His dark eyes widened when he saw Naruto in the embrace of the Vampire.

"Naruto!" He ran for him but Itachi quickly stood in his way, Sasuke stopped.

"Are you the one that took Naruto?" He demanded.

Calmly, Itachi spoke. "Yes I took him, but the choice to stay here was his own."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Is that true Naruto?" Sasuke pulled out his sword. Itachi took note of it.

"A blessed silver sword, one of the few things that can harm or kill a Vampire such as myself. Truly you are one of the Izuna family."

"And you are one of the Uchiha clan. I thought my father said he wiped all of you out."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'So it was the boys father that did the unforgivable deed.' He had figured it might have been done by the worlds best hunters but he wasn't sure who.

"No matter, I'll destroy you, and save Naruto from scum like you!" He lunged at Itachi, who dissapeared and reappeared behind him. Naruto backed off to the other side of the room quickly.

Sasuke swung his sword behind him as Itachi jumped. He activated his Sharingan, then making symbols with his hands, he blew fire at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged but just barley, he felt a searing pain in his leg.  
>Itachi appeared on the ground behind him and made to slash at him, but Sasuke ducked and swung around, Itachi jumped over him and with an impressive flip, landed gracefully. (Naruto: 10, Me: 10, Sasuke: -100, Me, Naruto and Itachi: -_-;)<br>He could have easily defeated this human, but he did not want Naruto to see him as a killer.

He pulled Mangekyo Sharingan on him, Sasuke made the mistake of looking into his eyes, he saw himself in the ballroom, surrounded by the dead bodies of the Izuna clan, bloody and torn to bits, he let out a scream to pirce the heavens. The gruesome scene changed, he saw Naruto running towards him, he reached out to him, but Naruto bypassed him and Sasuke saw him run to the arms of the Vampire he dispised, he watched the Vampire and Naruto kiss, thier clothes disolving into air, then he was forced to watch as Naruto and the Vampire did sensual things to each other. Flames erupted, and Sasuke could feel the heat begin to devour him. As he awoke from his nightmare, he saw Itachi holding his head, as if in pain, and Naruto holding his shoulder in concern. After what he saw in his vision, seeing Naruto show concern for Itachi, made him furious.

Sasuke pulled the arrow out of the body of the servant and put it in the crossbow, and prepared to shoot it at Itachi who pushed Naruto away just in time and teleported around the room, making it so Sasuke couldn't get a good aim on him.  
>Itachi couldn't use his Sharingan again, for using just one of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities drained his powers, which needed to be replenished by blood.<p>

Sasuke moved as quick as he could as Itachi came at him with a set of sharp claws. Itachi missed and quickly moved as Sasuke took a shot with the bow, and the arrow missed him. Sasuke pulled out the poison and poured it on his sword.

Sasuke lunged towards Itachi, who had started too late as his arm was cut by the sword. Itachi felt the burning sting in his arm and realised the already deadly sword was poisoned with a blood devouring poison. He could already feel the poison spreading in his body. His vision was starting to blur. His muscles were starting to weaken. He tried to teleport, but the poison was preventing his Vampire powers from working.

Itachi fell to his knees, the poison spreading white hot heat through his body. Naruto's eyes widened at seeing Itachi on the ground in a weakened state.

"Itachi!" He ran to him. He saw the bleeding cut, and Itachi's shirt stained with dark red liquid. Itachi was breaking out into a cold sweat. "N-Naruto, th-there was poison on the s-sword, the only poison that can kill a f-full blood Vampire."

"Itachi, no! No, you're going to be alright. I know you are, nothing can kill you."

"Naruto, I'm..."

"Don't say it. You will be allright." Naruto said smiling, but inside, he wasn't so sure.

"Naruto, move aside so I can kill the demon, that took you from me."

"Sasuke, leave me alone."

"Naruto..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!"

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's shouting. "Naruto, why him? he's a Vampire, a heartless demon, who only feeds on blood."

"He's more of a man than you are Sasuke!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke who only stared in shock at the beauty. "Naruto, you and I were promised to each other, and I won't let this demon take you from me!", he moved to Naruto pulling out his sword. The blond boy realised what he had to do.

"If I go with you, you must promise to heal him and not to hurt him anymore, otherwise." He picked up the fallen arrow and pointed it at his heart.

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-Naruto, why?" Itachi reached up to stop Naruto but he was too weak.

Naruto turned to him determination in his eyes. "Because, I don't want to see you hurt anymore Itachi." He said softly.  
>Itachi looked and saw the hidden message in his eyes. 'And because I love you.' Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Do you promise?"<p>

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wanted Naruto, but he also wanted the Vampire dead, and Vampire hunters usualy did not leave their prey alive. Looking at Itachi he could see the poison was spreadaing quickly through his body, it was likely he wouldn't live through the night. He looked at the arrow pointing at his chest and then into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"I can not heal him, I do not have the antivenom, nor do I know how to make it, but I do know who has the knowodge to, if you marry me, as soon as we return, I will tell you, the poison is a blood thinner, it eats away slowly at all the blood in his body, it won't kill him as long as the blood he has drinken lasts."

"He drank some last night."

Sasuke nodded. "Then it shouldn't kill him for a few hours."

Naruto's eyes widend. He looked at Itachi. "I will, as long as he is healed." He dropped the arrow.

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto by the hand and led him out the door, Naruto looked back at Itachi with sad eyes, and Itachi stared back with equaly sorrowful eyes, before he lost conciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto got on the horse, Sasuke put the crystals in place, and spoke the incantation.

"Prayer of protection,  
>As long as I live,<br>May no being of darkness come beyond these crystals, Seal within the creatures of the night, So they may harm none May it be done! "

"Now even if he is healed he will not be able to follow us, nor will anybody be able to help him." It was a win win situation.  
>He got on to his horse, and rode off to the town.<p>

Naruto prayed to every god he knew, that Itachi would survive.

XXXXXXXX

Sorry, fight scene and spell sucks, I know.

Oooh I wonder whats gonna happen.

About the dancing, a part of it was inspired by the dancing scene from Another Cinderella story, and part was inspired from the dance sequence in...I can't remember which Final Fantasy game, as I only have Final Fantasy 12, but the one with Rinoa and Squall, I think. I wanted to give it a more erotic sence to it.


	8. Wedding and Betrayal

Vampires Beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 8: Wedding and Betrayal. (Partial rape in this scene.)

Disclamer: No Naruto, only a really _sexy_ good fanfic.

Oh man, let's recap: Sasuke makes a deal with Oro-teme,  
>Itachi and Naruto's romantic night is ruined by Sasuke,<br>Sasuke poisons Itachi, Itachi is dying, Narutyo is taken back home to be married, lets see what happens before I type more and spoil the ending.

Btw I think I could've done a better job on this part. So sorry if it sucks, blame Writers block.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in town. The people rejoyced as they saw Sasuke with their beloved lords son. Sasuke waved to the crowed, and acknowlodged them. Naruto was still praying for Itachi.

"Allright Sasuke, you promised, who has the knowlodge to make the antivenom, to help Itachi?"

Sasuke sneered as he listened to Naruto say the bastards name, but calmly replyed.

"Only the Akasuna family knows, as they are an apothicary and have knowlodge on herbs, poisons and such."  
>"Then take me to Sakura's home." "Marry me first."<p>

"Will you send Sasori and Sakura to heal Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Fine."

They rode to Naruto's home. Minato and Kushina were just outside, when they saw the couple ride in and dismount, Kushina ran forward, her long red hair flying behind her, and embracead Naruto, tears falling.

Naruto hugged her, guilty that his absence caused her worry.  
>"Oh, Naruto, are you all right? Did the Vampire drink your blood? Are you hurt in anyway?" Kushina looked him over to see if he had any wounds.<p>

"Mother, I am fine, I am not hurt at all." Naruto feigned a smile."Are you sure you are all right Naruto?" Minato asked looking at his son in concern. "Yes, Father, I perfectly fine."  
>Sasuke put his arm around Naruto.<p>

"Lord and Lady Uzumaki, Naruto has consented to marry me, tonight."

"Tonight?" Minato asked.

"As soon as possible." Sasuke said. Minato and Kushina quickly went into action, they tolad someone to awaken everybody in town, they sent everybody to make the preperations. Once everybody heard the news, the whole town was in a commotion. Everybody was rushing trying to do things and many kept running into each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

While everybody was distracted, Naruto found his frienad Sakura and Sasori. Sakura saw him and ran towards him.

"Naruto, thank goodness you're safe!" Sakura said hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

"I finaly found him. The one I have been dreaming about."  
>Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Naruto had been telling her he's been dreaming about a man who would come to him and do things but she never acctualy thought it was true.<p>

"He is Itachi Uchiha, isn't he?" Naruto and Sakura looked up. Sasori stood there his face impassive, he walked over to them and sat down. Sakura looked at him. "Who is Itachi Uchiha?"

"The Lord of the most renowned Vampire clan in history, weilders of the Shairngan, an incredible power that allows on to control humans and other Vampires, through illusions. It is a feared power, and so hunters came and destroyed them, leaving only Itachi who was attending a meeting at the Vampire council at the time. I saw him at the canival celebrations, I did not know what he was doing, but I did not pry. It was not my buisness. When we heard you had gone missing, I figured he had taken you, I could have told anybody, but Vampire code says lesser Vampires do not meddle in the affairs of Noble Vampires, and I am only half Vampire."

Naruto looked at him. "Sasori, you are a Vampire as well?"

Sakura nodded. "I should have told you years ago, but..."

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura, I'm running out of time."

Sakura could sence the urgency in his voice. "What happened?"

Naruto explained what had happened. Sakura and Sasori listened with grim looks on thier faces, getting graver and graver still.

"Please, can you help him Sasori?" Sasori was about to refuse, but he saw how desperate Naruto was, and then he looked at Sakura who seemed to beg him with her eyes to help him.

"Please Sasori, for our child."

It was then, Sasori realised that Sakura was pregnant. "Very well, I always keep some of the antidote just incase, as long as he has some human blood within him, he should be alright, when was the last time he has drinken blood?"

"Last night."

Sasori nodded.

Naruto thanked him over and over, and then congradulated Sakura on her pregnancy. But before he knew it, Iruka found him.

"Naruto you're safe! I was so worried!" He ran and hugged Naruto with a tight grip as though to never let him go again.

"Iruka, I need air!" Iruka realised he was hugging him so tight, he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just so relieved to see you unharmed. What happened."

"It's a long story Iruka."

"Well your parents sent me to find you, they told me to tell you it was time for the wedding."

Naruto felt an unplesent shiver inside him.

Sakura looked at him with worry. He looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Hurry.' And he left.

About half an hour later, everybody was at the temple, soft peacful music played, and a choir sang in perfect harmony.

Naruto wore a clean and nice red, velvet shirt lined with gold, white pants. Kiba and Sai walked immediatly behind him. His blond hair shown in the soft candle light, his eyes duller and clouded, his face was solemn. He felt like he was, not at a wedding, but waking down a road to prison. He couldn't stop thinking of Itachi.

Sasuke stood wearing an elegant shirt of deepest black with gold lining, and gold pants. A priest wearing white robes stood waiting, and several monks in simple red robes stood.

The temple was beautiful, a great, stone monistary that seemed more like a palace for a king rather than a sacred place of prayer. Statues of the gods were all around the room, with the god of all at the very end of the room, standing on top of a grand fountain with blessed water in it, along the glass windows, water formed small rivers, and small trees and flowers and grass grew along them. Images were on the walls between the windows showing moments in history, great battles, signings of treatys, legendary marriages, ect.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity for Naruto.  
>Each step seemed to take up much of his stamina, every foot he got closer, he felt drained of energy, phisicaly,and emotionaly.<br>By the time he made it to the end, where Sasuke and the preist waited, he was exausted, but kept it well hidden.

"The priest recited an ancient prayer, asking the gods to bless the couple coming together to spened the rest of their lives together.

Naruto's thoughts were full, so he vaguely made out what the priest was saying. He feared, that Sasori and Sakura would arrive too late to help Itachi.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto looked up.

"Do you, take this man as your, husband, friend and lover, from this day forth, to care for in sickness and health, to honor in deed, to serve in bed, and to love in life, until death do you part?"

'Husband? Friend? Lover? Honor? Serve? Love?'  
>Naruto wanted desperatly to say: No, but before he could stop himself he heard himself say: "I do."<p>

The priest smiled and turned to Sasuke, and repeated the question. "I do." Sasuke said with satisfaction.

"May I have the rings please?" The monks handed him to rings.

"With the blessing of these rings, we ask the gods to purify all darkness within these two hearts, I ask the gods to bless the couple with long and happy lives, untill the time comes when the spirit of death comes to take them to the plane of death and rebirth."

He dipped the rings into the fountain then took them and handed them to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke slipped one ring on Naruto and Naruto, dazed, slipped the other onto Sasuke, feeling that as he did so, invisble chains were wrapping around him.

Before he realised it Sasuke crushed their lips together, and before Naruto could react Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Unlike when Itachi did it, it made Naruto want to gag, Sasuke's breath was horrible.

Sasuke pulled away, and the people clapped and cheered.

Naruto felt nothing, no joy, happiness, not even sorrow or anger, he felt nothing.

Naruto was officialy a prisoner now.

XXXXXXXXXX

The people met at the Namikaze manor to congradulate the newlyweds and to wish them well on the first night.

Naruto dreaded those words, he also feared what would happen when Sasuke found out he was no longer a virgin.

Since the wedding had happened almost right away and bnothing was prepared, the people agreed to holds the celebrations the next day.

Sasuke and Naruto went up to the newlywed chamber in the manor, that had been prepared for the two, to consumate, though for Naruto, it ment locking the chains around him, perminantly.

Sasuke locked the door, Naruto sat on the bed. The raven haired man walked over to him.

"Naruto, why do you not feel happiness? We are married at last."

Naruto sighed and went to the window. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and started to nuzzel and kiss Naruto's neck. "Forget the Vampire, we are together now, you belong to me."

The words sparked something inside Naruto. "I am not yours, I was never nor will I _ever_ be yours." Naruto said defiantly.

Sasuke growled. "Know that I have no patience for fools, even if they are my spouse." He nipped Naruto's neck warningly. Naruto felt pain but did not acknolodge it.

Sasuke began licking Naruto's neck, and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Naruto wanted to stop him so bad, but his body didn't seem to listen to his brain. Sasuke started sucking on his neck and then pulled off the shirt.

Naruto was resisting moaning, he tried to imagine it was Itachi, but the way Sasuke was doing it was rougher than Itachi who was more gentle.

Sasuke turned Naruto to face him and looked at him, but then he saw a bunch of fading red marks all over Naruto's neck and chest. The sight made him mad.

"That Vampire bastard." He said. In anger he slapped Naruto. Naruto was taken off gaurd by the sudden smack. He stared at Sasuke in mild shock, inwardly satisfied that Itachi had one thing Sasuke could never have. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the window and threw him on to the bed. He then began to attack Naruto's mouth with a rough kiss. Naruto did not respond as the kiss became feircer, but soon he realised he couldn't breath and began to fight Sasuke, managing to push him off and take in a gulp of air. Sasuke moved down, biting Naruto's neck, drawing blood.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. Sasuke moved to Naruto's sensitive nipples and Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Sasuke bit down on his nipples, and sucked them as hard as he could. Sasuke continued his ministrations being as rough as he could, Naruto still wouldn't cry out. Sasuke was getting more than anoyed by this.

"Naruto, say my name, _Say it_!"

Naruto glared at him, his eyes watering from pain. "Never."

Sasuke continued to bite Naruto. It was as though a new realisation came to Naruto's mind. He tried to push the older boy off of him, but Sasuke was too strong, and wouldn't stop.  
>Sasuke fianly reached the waist line of Naruto's pants.<br>He pulled them down, smirking at the sight of Naruto's slowly,hardening member.

Naruto tried harder than ever to fight back but Sasuke held him down with one hand. He bent down and took the member with one hand stroaking it a little more gently, but still squeezing it with some force.

Naruto was squirming benieth Sasuke's rough, calloused hand, as it touched him. He couldn't take it, he tried to deny it, but he felt precum drip from his cock.

_'This isn't right.'_ He thought. 'Someone, please, stop him.' He threw back his head, as Sasuke took the now throbbing member into his mouth, and sucked it painfully hard. Naruto felt like he was in anguish as he was being raped. Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes as he tried harder than ever to break free.

'Oh, gods this is wrong! Please, stop this!' He begged inside his head.  
>Almost at once Naruto felt that preassure, he tried to make it come faster, and faster, but then Sasuke had to slow down to an agonising pace, slowly licking him. Naruto cried out in pure frustration.<p>

Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's erection, Naruto groaned in agony. "Do you wish to come, Naruto, my sweet." Naruto gritted his teeth.

I still need to take care of something as well, he jestured to the point in his pants, that was sticking up. Naruto growled deep in his throat. Sasuke took off his pants to reveal a rather large, erect, member.

Naruto glared at it, willing it to shrink to nothing, but it seemed to only get bigger. 'Shit.' He thought. Sasuke went over to Naruto's head and forced it down to his waistline.

_"Suck."_ He commanded. Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke then forced his mouth open and forced his cock into Naruto's mouth, Naruto couldn't breath because of the thickness of it, it was so huge. He was gagging on it, bile rose up in his throat, he forced it down and began to suck as fast as he could to get it over with, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke came with a satisfied groan, into Naruto's mouth, Naruto choked and gagged on the bitter liquid, spitting it out. Sasuke lay on the bed recovering as Naruto tried to clean his mouth of the vile substance. Sasuke then stood up, stroaking his cock to get aroused again, and rubbing the slick liquid on it as well.

"Now then." Naruto glared at him. "I believe its time to _consumate our marriage_. He pushed Naruto down, none to gently and opened Naruto's legs. Naruto tried the hardest he could to prevent Sasuke from entering, but Sasuke was too strong.

Naruto closed his eyes tight. He knew it was gonna hurt, bad.

Just then, the sound of glass shattering was heard. Naruto and Sasuke sat up and looked to see a heavily cloaked figure standing up from the floor surrounded by the broken glass from the window. He turned to the boys and lowered his hood. Nartuto's eyes widened as they took in long black hair and yellow eyes and pail, white skin.

Orochimaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The snake smiled at the scene, drinking in the sight of the two naked boys.

Sasuke glared at him and pointed a finger at him. "You! Why the hell are you here?"

To thank you for helping me to get rid of that Uchiha brat, and to take what you owe me."

"I don't owe you a thing! Now leave us!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I told you who had Naruto, and I told you how to find him. So you do owe me something."  
>Naruto's eyes widened. This man, this demon, had told Sasuke how to find him?<p>

"Oh? And what do you want?"

"Simply, the boy you were about to plunge into." Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at Orochimaru.

"Get out he's mine!" Sasuke stood off the bed, and ran at Orochimaru. Before either of them knew it, Orochimaru had Sasuke pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Hmhmhm, did you really think, that you, a naked human without a weapon, would win easily against me? Oh, how amusing."

Sasuke grunted. Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile at him. "Well, too bad, I can't have the prodigy son of the Izuna clan come after me. I'm going to have to kill you like i did the other members of your pathetic family."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You...You killed my family?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course, now the Vampire community can rest easily. No more being hunted for mear sport. Now we can feed whenever and where ever we like. It's a pity, I would've loved to have made you one of my minions but..."

And he bit into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed in agony. He then ripped Sasuke;s throat out, and dropped him to the floor. Sasuke lay gagging and choking on his life's blood, then with a shuddering gasp, he lay still, eyes open and unstaring.

Naruto couldn't believe it. The man he knew only a couple days and was married to for about an hour or two, and was being raped by, lay dead before his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, he was such a handsome man too, however, he can't compare to the beauty that is you, Naruto."

Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's discarded robe anda quickly put it on.

"Oh now Naruto, you looked perfect without the robe, I would very much like to see you at your most beautiful."

Naruto jumpead off the bed and ran for the door as quickly as he could, but Orochimaru appeared before him sniffing his hair. "The scent of you, it is very inticing." He grabbed Naruto and ran and jumped out the window.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"Oh, come now, is that anyway to treat your new husband?"

The people below started to scream and cry out to acctualy see Naruto be taken again. Orochimaru seemed to fly towards the dark forrest, Naruto closead his eyes and held his breath as they landed and sprinted through trees and bushes.

Naruto had a feeling he didn't want to know where he was being taken and he was sure, he didn't want to know what would happen when they got there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After an agony of travel, they arrived at a large and fine looking manor.

Orochimaru jumped to the roof and ran along it then jumped to a balcony anda entered a large room with a huge bed in it.  
>Orochimaru threw Naruto onto the bed, closed and locked the door, then turned to the blond.<p>

Naruto started to make a run for the door, but, preadictibly, Orochimaru cut him off. "Oh now, Naruto, your not goint to run away from your new home are you, darling?" He whispered into the boy's ear. Naruto growled in frustration as he began to lick his ear, and pull down his robe. Naruto shivered benieth the extreamly cold fingers as they slid over his abused nipples piching them slightly. The freezing hands reached inside his pants, taking Naruto completly off gaurd as they began to stroak his member that still achead from his unreached orgasm. Naruto threw his head back from the coldness that was agonising. His teeth were starting to chatter. Orochimaru was at least gentler than Sasuke, but he was still being raped. Naruto struggled as the Vampire snake increased the speed of his pumps bringing Naruto closer and closer till finaly, with a cry of relief, Naruto came.

As Naruto recoverd, breathing heavily anda cursing himself and the rapist worse than Sasuke, Orochimaru lapped at the boy's cheek, and then move to his neck. He tasted the dried droplets of blood on it. "Oh, how delicious. That Sasuke, he should have been more gentle with you." He lapped up every bit of Naruto's blood he could get to. Naruto then felt something pointier and sharper than a tongue scraping along his skin.

"How _delicious_ your blood is, my sweet Naruto."  
>He moved as though to bite down on the bruised, golden skin, Naruto struggled. But he then started to kiss and nip Naruto's shoulders. Then he pushed Naruto to then bed. He started to undress himself.<p>

As he did so, sudden yells and screams could be heard all over the manor. The two looked up as a figure came into the room.  
>Both Naruto and Orochimaru's eyes widened. The figure had long black hair, pail skin and eyes glowing red with the sharingan. He stared furiously at Orochimaru. Naruto was in disbelief.<p>

_"I-Itachi."_


	9. Final Battle

Vampires Beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 9: Final Battle (very graphic, bloody content, veiwer discresion is advised, but knowing you, you'll read it anyway)

Disclamer: Naruto is owned by Maashi Kishimoto, but it dosn't stop us from making great peices of work for fun.

Oh man second to last chapter! I'm sad cause I had so much fun making it, but I'm happy cause so far people love it. Now on to the final battle!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I-Itachi?"_

Naruto stared in shock. Orochimaru looked practicaly delighted to see Itachi alive and well. "Itachi, how on earth did you survive? The Izuna brat poisoned you and trapped you behind a crystal barrier."

Itachi, frowned. "Yes, but thankfully, Naruto was wise in choosing his friends..."

XXXXFlashbackXXX

_Sasori and Sakura raced through the forrest with the antidote to the poison. 'Don't worry Naruto, we will help you."_  
><em>They reached the manor, in a matter of minutes thanks to Sasori's speed.<em>

_"If I can get this to him, before the poison eats all the blood in his body, he will live." Sasori stated. But as he aproached the manor, he felt white hot energy go through his body, he quickly backed off._

_"Sasori! My love, what is wrong?"_

_Sasori held his chest and coughed, a little blood spilled from his lips. "Ugh, a white magic, crystal barrier, it stops Vampires from entering or leaving the confined space."_

_"I am human, I can enter it." She started to move to the barrier, but Sasori stopped her._

_"You are pregnant, with my child, a Vampire child, if you go through, the energy will kill the baby, ." Sakura put her hand to her mouth. "What can we do? Naruto begged us to help him."_

_Sasori held her close. "I don't know what we can do, the barrier can only be dispelled when the one who cast it dispells it or dies and I don't see those things happening anytime soon."_

_"Perhapes if we reason with Sasuke, he can..."_

_"Sakura, he is a Vampire hunter, he is most likley to kill me than to listen to me."_

_Sakura felt helpless for Naruto, she didn't know anything about this man, this Vampire, Itachi, but Naruto was deeply in love with him, and seeing him happy was all she wanted. He was her best friend._

_"We have to find some way in!"_

_(A/N: I have no idea what to do for a couple hours so you figure it out.)_

_Sakura sat with Sasori unsure of what to do, they tried everything they could but the barrier would not dissapear._

_But as they were about to give up, the barrier vanished._

_Sasori and Sakura stared, then quickly regained their composure._

_"Sasori, why did the barrier disappear?"_

_"Sasuke must have been killed, cause I doubrt he would have broken the shield on purpose. It must be Orochimaru's doing, to get to Naruto!"_

_Sakura's eye widened at the thought of Naruto in danger._

_"We must hurry. Sasroi led Sakura to the ballroom where Itachi lay unconsious with a pail servant next to him, his wrist cut and dripping blood into Itachi's mouth._

_Sasori and Sakura went to him, the redhaired Vampire handing the pink haired woman the medicine which she poured into Itachi's mouth._

_They waited then he opened his eyes. "N-Naruto...?"_

_"Lord, Itachi, Naruto was taken." The servant said._

_"The Vampire hunter..."_

_"He is dead." Sasori said. "He trapped you within a barrier, a crystal barrier, since he didn't undo the spell, he must've been killed, by Orochimaru."_

_Itachi sat up, he grabbed his arm in pain. He ignored it. "I have to get to Naruto."_

_"You don't have the strength to do so."_

_Itachi stood up feeling much better, he felt the antidote coursing through his veins, but it wasn't enough to replenish his powers. He felt his legs give out._

_"Itachi you must rest."_

_"I can't, if Orochimaru killed Sasuke, that must mean he has Naruto, I must go after him."_

_"Please."_

_"I don't care if I die, I will save Naruto before that bastard lays one disgusting finger on him."_

_Itachi started to run for the door but fell to his knees in pain._  
><em>"Itachi..."<em>

_Don't youy dare try to stop me Kisame, you've served my family for many generations, don't make me kill you."_  
><em>He glared, Kisame gulped.<em>

_"If you insist, I won't stop you, but you're weak, so take my blood."_

_Itachi looked at him in surprise. Only then did he realise that the smell of his blood was overwhelming._

_"Kisame...You would...but you'd..."_

_Kisame smiled at him. "I was turned many years ago, by your great grandfather, so I could serve the family, but the eternal existance has gotten boring. So just take whats left of my blood and get it over with."_

_Itachi wasn't sure what to say. But realising he had no choice, he did so. He stood up afterwards feeling stronger, at least enough to use his sharingan._

_'Thank you, Kisame.' "Right, I need to stop Orochimaru."_

_Sakura and Sasori stood up. "We're coming to!" Sakura said._

_"Sakura, no, it's to dangerous for you. I'll go with him."_

_Itachi held out his hand. "No, return to your people, I will rescue Naruto."_

_And he sprinted off as fast as he could, Kisame's blood and antidote running through his veins._

_'Naruto, hold on, don't give in.'_

XXEnd

"So, your own servant gave you his blood so you could defet me, now that is loyalty. Of course, I should be thankful, for now I can kill you myself and take the Sharingan directly from you."

He lunged at Itachi, who dodged, barley. Itachi aimed a punch but Orochimaru ducked and kicked at him, landing the kick to his stomach and sending him across the room.

Itachi grunted as he stood up, still weakened by the poison and revival.

Orochimaru teleported behind him, Itachi jumped as far as he could as Orochimaru made to claw him, and rolled across the floor.

Naruto could only watch in amazement, as the two Vampires fought, he prayed for Itachi to win.

Itachi landed against the wall, grabbing the cut on his shoulder, which Orochimaru had just managed to reopen.

'Dammit, he's too strong, I can only dodge, what can I do?'

He looked at Naruto, who stared at him, blue eyes shining with hope thatr he would win this.

'Naruto. I have to win this.'

Itachi got up and made to claw Itachi with his own sharp claws but the snak Vampire stepped back, dodging, with a smirk on his face, as Itachi swung the claws at him, aimed to kick and punch him.

"Well, now, Itachi, is that the best you can do, I expected more from a weilder of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi knew Orochimaru was trying to bait him into making a foolish mistake, he would not let that happen.

Orochimaru ducked another one of Itachi's attempts to attack him, then managed to hit him in the gut, sending him across the room and hitting the end of the bed.

Naruto went to him, putting his hand upon Itachi's shoulder, and staring at him in concern. Itachi put his hand upon Naruto's and felt a new sence of strength within he never knew he had.

He stood up. He closed his eyes, and listening, he heard Orochimaru, and lunged at him. He knew he had missed but ducked as Orochimaru made to attack him, Itachi mananged to land a hit and send Orochimaru across the room this time.

Orochimaru stood up, surprised Itachi hit him.

"Well, now, it seems I underestimated you Itachi. But I won't make that mistake again, I will kill you, like I had your family killed."

Itachi's eyes shot open in surprise, revealing the Sharingan.

"You had the Uchiha clan killed?"

"Of course, you Uchihas were becoming a nuisance in my plans, what with your Sharingan and human protection ideas. I mearly tricked an Izuna into finding your family and slaying them. I had hoped he would leave me one of the few members which had the Mangekyo but I had forgotten to take into account that the Izuna family disposed of the bodies by burning them. Well, at least one member with the power survived. Now the Mangekyo Sharingan will be mine. And so will the golden beauty." And he gestured to Naruto.

Itachi's fist clenched. Knowing what had really happened to his family burned a fire inside him. He activated the power of the Mangekyo, anad managed to look straight into Orochimaru's eyes, his hand touched Naruto's and then he felt something, he knew what he had to do, he stepped towards the evil Vampire.

"Naruto! Look away until I tell you to!"

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head away, he could tell somthing was about to happen, and most likely it was going to be bloody.

Orochimaru felt all his will power draining away as his body left his spirit behind to do Itachi's will. he fought against it as hard as he could, he felt his body respond, as Itachi was still weak. Itachi fought harder to control the snake's body, feeling his power draining fast.

It was a battle of strength and wills, as Itachi pulled Orochiamru's body from him, Orochimaru felt his control becoming stronger, but Itachi was persistant, he finaly pulled Orochimaru's body to his own, and sank his teeth into Orochimaru's flesh as he lost control of the Mangekyo's power.

Orochimaru regained control and felt the pain as Itachi ripped into his skin with sharp teeth. He screamed and clawed at Itachi, also ripping into flesh, Itachi, put his own claws into Orochimaru's chest where his heart was and pulled it out, Orochimaru went still, A Vampire could survive being stabbed in the heart but to have it ripped from his body, then he felt a burning pain mixed in, he looked and he could see a silver glint, Itachi held up his free hand to show a burn mark on his palm, Itachi had taken Naruto's blessed, silver ring and put it in Orochimaru's chest to ensure his death.

Orochimaru fell back, the last thing he ever saw was Itachi, blood flowing onto his shirt. holding his unbeating heart in his hand. And as he landed on the floor, his yellow eyes clouded as death took him from the world.

Itachi, breathing hard from his battle, turned and went to Naruto and picked him up. Naruto startead to look up.

"Don't open your eyes yet."

Naruto was taken aback by the voice.

"Itachi?"

"Yes."

He carried Naruto out of the room and got to the bottom of the stairs, when he collapsed.

"Itachi!"

Itachi coughed, blood spilled out.

"Naruto, I don't...think I can..."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, no, you...you can't d-die, not now, please Itachi."

"Naruto, the poison...ate more than half the...blood in my body, and...the blood I drank earlier...was lost in the...fight."

Naruto held out his own wrist. "Drink some of mine."

Itachi looked at him in shock. "Naruto, I can't...I already t-told you, I can't do it, your...blood is too precious, I might not be able to-to stop."

Naruto looked at him with dead seriousness in his eyes. "Itachi, I trust you, you will be able to stop." Itachi's mouth was starting to water as the very smell of Naruto's blood filled his sences.

"Itachi, if you die, then theres no point for me to live, I love you too much for that. Please." To see the sorrow in his shining, cerulian eyes, and the sincerity in his voice, combined with the the weakness of his body, he realised he had no choice.

"S-Stop me if I go too far."

Naruto nodded. "I will."

Itachi took Naruto's wrist. "This will hurt alot." "I know, I'm ready." Itachi sank his teeth into the wrist making sure not to puncture the main blood vein in his arm. Naruto grunted in pain. The sweet liquid filled his mouth, and as he drunk, he felt himself becoming stronger, his wonds healed, and he found himself wanting more of the delicious blood. Just then he heard Naruto's voice calling out to him.

"Itachi stop!"

He did so. He lookead at Naruto, his skin was pailer than before. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up and smiled a dazzling smile at him but he seemed dizzy.  
>"I knew I would lose control." Naruto shook his head.<br>"No, I let you take as much blood as possible, you needed it."  
>He was shaking a bit from the bloodloss, but he still smiled.<br>"I'll be fine with some rest."

Itachi held the boy close to his body.  
>"Do not ever do that again."<p>

Naruto returned the hug with a smile of happiness.  
>"I won't."<p>

Itachi picked him up, and with renewed Vampire speed, he ran as fast as he could for their home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oh man, last chapter tomorrow, I'm bummed this is done. It took me so long to write but it seems good, but there are still moments I think could use some work, but still it's done! This is the first original fic I've started and finished. Hopefully, I can get the ideas I need to finish the others I've started. Well till tomorrow then!


	10. New beginnings

Vampire's Beauty ItaNaru

Chapter 10: New beginnings.

Disclamer: :( I wish I owned Naruto, then there woulad always be hot ItaNaru action. Oh well, can't have everything.

Me:*Sigh* Well it was a fun fanfic to write, but now all good things must come to an end. But don't worry there are some new fics over that horizon, now I know that I cad finish one,the others oughtta be a sinch to complete, er strike that last part.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Itachi arrived in the town of Naruto's family, as the sun started to rise. When the people saw him, they ran to him and rejoyced.

Naruto's mother and father hugged him tight as though they feared he would be taken again.

"Mother, Father, I have some one I wish for you to meet."  
>He pulled Itachi, who was trying to stay out of sight, over to his parents.<p>

"This is Itachi Uchiha. He is the one that saved me from the Vampire that killed the Izuna family."

Minato grasped his hand, then gaped as he realised it was colader than a normal humans.

"You, you're a Vampire!" He exclaimed. "Gaurds!"

Naruto ran and grabbed onto Itachi. "Father No! I love Itachi, and I want to be with him!"

Minato stared incredulously at Itachi, the people gasped at Naruto's outburst.

"Naruto...He is a Vampire!"

Naruto stared hard at his father. "I know, but I don't care! He is the one who I have dreamed about for the last four years."  
>The people could hardly believe that Naruto was in love with a Vampire.<p>

"Itachi is noble, honorable, and he risked his life to rescue me from a vile Vampire, nearly dying. If you refuse to let me marry him, we will run away, and I will become a Vampire to be with him."

The people were on the verge of fainting.

"Vampires are not evil, long ago humans and Vampire were the best of friends, can we not return to such times?"

The people did not know what to say. Then Kushina steppead up to Itachi.

She smilead at him.

"Welcome to the family, Itachi."

Itachi stared in shock for a moment. Then he nodded. "Thank you."

Minato walked up to him. "Thank you for saving Naruto."  
>He turneadea to the people. "There will be another wedding to celebrate the coming together of my son, Naruto Namikze, and Itachi Uchiha. But let us not forget about the Izuna family that was slaine on this past night."<p>

The people bowed their heads in memorial of the lost clan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Days later, Naruto and Itachi stood at the alter of the temple, dressed in fine wedding atire, Naruto in light blue this time, and Itachi in deepest blue.

They said their vows to each other, and the Priest declared them married. The people cheered ads Nadruto and Itachi kissed.

The celebrations lasted well throughout the day. Feasting, music and dancing, and wishing the couple well on thier first night.(Though it wasn't their first night, but they didn't tell anybody else that.)

The people at first only accepted Itachi, because of Naruto, but then in spending time and seeing how much he loved him, and of course they began to see that Vampires were not all bad.  
>It would take some time for them to truley accept Vampires, but for now, they would put that aside for their happiness.<p>

The people waved later that evening as Itachi and Naruto rode in a fine carriage to Itachi's manor.

Naruto and Itachi shared a look that said they would be happy for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi and Naruto were kissing passionatly before they even reached the door.

Itachi pushed Naruto on the bed, and Naruto started undressing his husband. Itachi also undressed Naruto, he leaned in and suckled his mate's neck, licking, kissing, nibbling.  
>Naruto leaned his head back enjoying it, his fingers tangling themselves in Itachi's hair.<p>

Itachi's fingers were caressing soft skin, as he moved his head lower to lick Naruto's nipples, then he began to nibble them and suck them, making Naruto moan in pleasure.

Itachi continued to pleasure Naruto's chest, then moved on to his navel and dipped his tongue into it, swirling it around and making Naruto gasp from the sensation and tighten his hold on Itachi's hair as he arched his back.

Itachi enjoyed himself as he feasted on Naruto's stomach, but it was finaly time for his main course. He proceded to Naruto's legs taking in the sight of his spouse's semi-hard erection and feeling his own cock fill with blood. He closed his mouth over it, licking the vein that ran along the length of the shaft making Naruto moan in ecstacy. Itachi sucked Naruto until he felt pulsing that told him Naruto was ready to come, and he let Naruto's sweet liquid burst into his mouth. Naruto cried out Itachi's name as he fell into pure bliss.

Itachi lapped up every bit of it, while Naruto was laying, panting and sweating from his intence experience.

"I still need to take care of this too, you know." Itachi gestured to his own bulging shaft.

Naruto sat up and smiled mischeviously. "I can take care of that." He leaned down to take Itachi into his own mouth moving up and down along the length, his toungue teasing, licking. Itachi through back his head as he groaned his pleasure to the gods. Naruto sucked Itachi, until he to felt Itachi begin to come.

Itachi was twitching as the pleasure overwhelmed him, then he felt the pressure building, higher and higher untill he finaly came within his lover's mouth.

Naruto again choked on the semen, but recovered quickly.  
>For a few moments Itachi lay untill he came down from the heavens, then he sat up and pushed Naruto down, kissing him passionatly.<p>

He pulled up and positioned himself. Naruto nodded as he pushed inside, aiming for his sweet spot and hitting it dead on each time and making Naruto arch his back and cry out his name in the throes of passion. Itachi captured Naruto's lips and explored every inch of the hot wet cave.

The two felt themselves climbing higher and higher until they reached a climax that was more intence than ever before, as if their bodies were celebrating their reunion.

For several long moments the two lay recovering, somehow both felt like this was truley ment to happen.

Itachi sat propped on his elbow, and Naruto did the same.

"That was..."

"I know."

Naruto moved to cuddle up against Itachi, who put his arm around him.

"I love you Itachi."

"And I love you too, Naruto."

The two kissed more passionatly, telling each other that they would be together for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi and Naruto spent the rest of their lives rebuilding the trust between humans and vampires with the help of Sasori and Sakura.

When Naruto became old and died happily in the arms of his lover, Itachi found life dull and no longer worth living and so poisoned himself, to join him in the afterlife. There Naruto was in his younger form, waiting for him, and together they went off to a new life in a new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And who knows, they might be royalty, they might be ordinary humans, or they might be ninja ;)


End file.
